Truth Within The Sea
by KyeleyMarie
Summary: Based off this prompt: Mermaids are women thrown off ships when the saillors get afraid because having women on board is bad luck. As they sink to the bottom of the ocean their legs tied together change slowly turn into mermaids. They then drown sailors in revenge, luring them in by singing in their husky voices stung from the salt waters. Turned into slow-burn SwanQueen story.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Within The Sea**

Waves crashed heavily upon the Jolly Rodger as the rain poured down from the dark grey skies above. A storm no Captain would ever wish to be in had emerged from nowhere. Regina was fast asleep in the Captain's quarters when she was abruptly awakened by some crewmen. Rapidly tying up her wrist and legs together Regina screamed at the disturbance; she was soon blindfolded and dragged in the cold rain up on the dock. Captain Killian Jones swiftly removed the black hood blinding her pushing her up onto the walking plank along with the four other women who were on board.

"What? Killian! What's going?" she gasped

"It seems like your time here is over due, love. You see, if we have any hope of making it out of this storm alive, you all have to go."

"I don't- Killian! You can't just leave us like this! We'll die!"

"I know love, but this is the way it has to be," he spoke tonelessly. He nodded to a few of his men before they carried on pushing the women one by one off the plank and into the deadly waters. Regina turned to face the group of men once more, gazing her eyes upon Killian she whimpered "I love you" before being pushed into the dark monster awaiting.

*2 weeks prior*

Killian stood upon a large boulder overlooking the sea, he breathed a heavy sigh before whispering "Poseidon please appear you're presence is wanted near." The ocean whirled into a dark blue and white cyclone. A tall man with white curly hair arose from the waters, and with an orotund voice asked "And what can I do for you Mr. Jones?"

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"I'm the God of the Sea, you think I don't know all who pirate them?!" He laughed "now I ask again what can I do for you Killian?"

"I need immortality. I've heard you're the man who can help me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You're a God! Isn't that what you do?"

"Immortality is an immense gift. What will you give me?"

"What do you want?"

Poseidon thought this over, making sure not to waste these kinds of moments. "How about this I'll make it an easy one for you. You give me the woman you love and I'll give you immortality."

"Regina? Absolutely not! What else."

"This isn't a negotiation Mr. Jones. Now stop wasting my time. I'll be around when you're ready. You'll know when and where he the time comes."

Just as soon as he came he was gone. The sea had calmed itself before Killian climbed down from the rocks and made his way back to the docks to board for The Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The water was cold as she sunk further and further away from the surface. Holding her breath for as long as possible Regina noticed the pressure of the water pressing down on her chest. The pain was unbearable as the water filled her lungs heavily pulling her closer to the ocean floor. Unconsciousness came slowly as Regina felt her heart stopping. Pain sheeted through her legs feeling as if sharp screws were being placed on either side of her. She screamed letting out the last bit of breath she had left.

The comforting silence of the ocean surrounded Regina's head. She floated gracefully in the darkness convinced that she was dead; however she could have sworn she felt a small heartbeat every few minutes. She flung her eyes open while screaming as it felt like razor were being forced out of her neck. Her vision blurred but it no longer felt as dark as it should have been. She blinked a few times watching the horror around her as her friends were drowning. Panic began to settle in as she witnessed a large long sea creature swimming towards the other women hunting for its fest. Why wasn't she dead she continuously thought to herself. Why was she suffering in such a different way? Thoughts cut short as she smelled the bold rich blood around her. The creatures slowly made its way over to her, she knew that she was the last one the only thing left to devourer. Suddenly the creatures halted in its tracks and hurriedly retreated back into the abyss.

She was alone now, left floating with just her thoughts.

"This has to be a dream." she deliberated, "but why am I in so much pain? Why aren't I dead? Am I dead?" Finally exhausted she allowed herself to close her eyes and just drift with the waves. She would soon wake up in her bed with her love and thank god it was only a nightmare. At least that was all she could hope for.

* * *

*50 years later*

The night was young and warm in the enchanted forest, Killian had made his way down to the local drinking hole he visited quite often with his other crewmen. As he made his way over to the bar a gorgeous blonde immediately caught his attention. Realizing he was staring he immediately found his seat and ordered his usually shot with a large beer.

"Who's that over there?" he asked his cheerful waitress

"Ooh new girl, I think she's passing through. Only seen her here the past couple of nights. Said she and her son were trying to get to Neverland! Crazy lad if you ask me. No way she's going to find any sane person to make that journey here." she told before running off to another table.

Hours passed as Killian continuously stared upon her contemplating if he could be just crazy enough to do the job himself. I mean sure she was beautiful but crossing into that realm could easily be a death trap for his crew none the less his ship. He soon found himself torn away from his thoughts when he heard a loud crunching of bones tear through the crowd. Turning around to see what all the commotion was he saw a raggedy man clutching at his bleeding nose on the floor. The screams of agony filled the bar as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

"You ever touch me again and your nose is going to be the least of your problems!" the blonde yelled before turning back around in her seat at the bar. The crowd watching roared with laughter before continuing on about their evenings, while a couple of the waitresses help the older man to the back of the bar to help clean him up.

Killian finagled his way through the crowd over to the bar where the young woman was massaging her knuckles. "You know a warm cloth will help with the swelling." he suggested. She looked up at the man with anger still in her eyes before returning her glare back to her swelling fist, "Just a suggestion" he smiled.

"I think I'll be alright." she spat.

"Well I'd be lying if I said you didn't have an impressive right hook." he joked.

"Look, thanks for the advice but I'm not looking to flirt with anyone here"

"I know what you are looking for though."

"Is that so?" she finally turned towards him sighing in frustration.

"Neverland."

"What do you know about it?" she curiously tilted her head pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know it's one of the most dangerous places to try and get to and I also know you're looking to get there. Luckily for you this devilishly handsome man standing before you happens to be the captain of the Jolly Rodger." Her eyes perked at the newly found information.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm looking for someone who I believe will be there." he lied. She studied the man, not believing anyone could just offer their ship without a price.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Who said anything like that. I don't even know your name."

"Hmm.. Emma… Emma Swan. And what about you devilishly handsome man standing before me. Got a name?"

"They call me Captain Hook, but you can call me Killian." he bowed before extending his good hand for a shake. Emma obliged by shaking the mans hand gently but strong.

"What happened to you're other hand?"

"Long story. I'll tell you on the journey."

"Technically I never said I would go with you."

"Technically you never said you wouldn't." She paused and thought about it before responding "I guess I haven't, however even if I _can_ go with you I have a bit of extra… well baggage."

"You mean your son?"

"How do you know about my son?!"

"Small bar, word travels fast." she glared nervously upon the man not sure whether or not to believe him. "Look I saw you when I walked in, asked around, and got some answers. You need a ride to Neverland and I have a ship."

"And what's in it for you?" she questioned his motives.

"I get to know a lovely woman who knows how to take care of herself on ship full of bastards." he joked, she gave him a small grin before looking back down at her well swollen hand. "She smiles" he jived, "So what do you say we get you something for that hand, and we'll leave first sight of dawn?"

Emma studied the man for a few more seconds before giving her answer "You got yourself a deal Hook."

* * *

"Wake up" a muffled voice said. Regina slowly blinked her eyes open unaware she was still floating just above the ocean floor. "There ya go, come on. We have to get you out of here."

"What-" she tried to speak, her throat felt raw sore from the salty waters. Looking up at the soft face before her. She reached down at her use to be legs to try and convince herself it was all a dream, but as she felt the large welts around her where the ropes were she jolted up in panic. "What the?! Wh-Where- what's happening to me?" her voiced cried out laced with terror.

"Look I can't explain that right now, but we do need to leave this ocean immediately!"

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"My name right now doesn't matter, we need to go!"

"Where, why? What's going on!" The blonde sighed before grabbing hold of Regina's wrist to pull her along, quickly pulling away from the girl hold she screamed "NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Calm down! You're too weak right now. If you go back to sleep I can't help you!"

Frustrated Regina felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She calmly took a few breaths before finally continuing, "Give me one good reason to go with you?"

"Because if you don't you'll die out here. Plus I was just like you two maybe three hundred years ago. Please I can get you all the answers you need but we have to go." she pleaded before reaching out her hand for Regina to grab onto. "Let me help you. Your fin isn't well developed yet-"

"MY WHAT!"

"Look long story short someone sacrificed you and now you belong to the sea, but that's all I can tell you. Please!"

Terrified and confused she hesitantly grabbed the girls hand as she help pull Regina along the ocean floor. Regina slowly examined the rest of her body; touching her exposed breast down to her welded up legs. She hadn't noticed the immense amount of pain when she first woke up but now it feel like someone had stitched up her bottom half while burning it all together. Too focused on her new developments she didn't notice the whirlpool they were headed for. Instantly she was swept through the waters pushing her in every which direction. "Hold on tight!" the blonde yelled back. With all her strength she grasped onto the other woman's waist before closing her eyes. Mostly from fear, but also the newly developing dizziness pounding inside her head. Her stomach did flips as the waters strengthened pushing them forward.

As soon as it started it was over and both women were thrown out the portal and into warmer waters. The blonde dragged Regina over to a near by cave to allow her to rest before finishing their journey. Helping Regina partially out of the water and onto the small shore provided she herself plopped down to rest next to the brunette. Still in shocked Regina examined her hands before looking back at the curly headed blonde. Nervous to ask anymore questions she simply studied the other girl. She looked over her legs, arms, hands, neck, and face. The girl lifted herself back into sitting position next to Regina. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun revealing the gills on the girls upper neck. "Are those-" Regina began, but let her sentence fall before finishing.

The young girl laughed "Yes, they're gills. How else did you think we we're able to breathe down there?" She looked into the brunettes worrying eyes. She heavily sighed before letting her smile slip away, "Listen, I'm not good at explaining things nor am I the one allowed too, and every mermaids story is different-"

"Mermaid?" she questioned

"What did you think you were?"

"Like Ariel?"

"Well not exactly. See she was born a mermaid, we we're cursed. Why we don't have the pretty sparkling fins." she giggled before continuing, "the point is I can't explain everything you wish to know. Only Poseidon can do that. He's the only one that knows what happened that night. But what I can tell you is everything is going to be okay. You're safe." she gave the dismayed brunette a soft smile before hopping back into the water, "Shall we?" Regina didn't answer, just slid her way back into the ocean. However instead of floating she immediately started to sink. "Oops" the blonde grabbed the women right below her shoulders to help pull her back above the waters, "Sorry forgot you can't float yet. You'll learn quickly trust me!" She gently placed Regina's arm around her neck before she dove right back down into the mellow waves.

* * *

Dawn was quickly approaching as Emma dragged Henry along to the docks where she was directed to meet Killian. "Are we almost there?" the tired little boy whined.

"Yes. I can see him now." she waved out before shouting over to Killian. He dashed over to help the clearly struggling women with her bags.

"Good morning" he announced, "this must be-"

"Henry." she smiled

"Well it's nice to meet you. You ready?"

"I'm just hoping you have a bed ready?"

"Henry!" Emma jabbed, "sorry kids not a morning person."

"Neither is she-" Emma jabbed her son once more before giving Killian and apologetic look.

"It's okay, yes. We've set you two up a private cabin for the trip." He laughed, "Shall we?" he asked before grabbing the two bags from Emma.

A warm room awaited with two fairly large beds accompanied by a wardrobe, vanity, a love seat and small coffee table. "I know it's not much, but in my defense I didn't have much time."

"No it's great. Thank you so much." she grinned up at him and then down at her son.

"I call the bed by the window!" Henry shouted while dropping his bag on the sofa and nearly jumping back in the bed.

"Sorry" she apologized

"No need to be. Shall I show you around the rest of the ship?"

"Sure."

He lead her back upstairs to introduce her to his crewmen, then showed her the bridge, galley, and tender before going back below deck.

"And if you ever need me this is my quarters. If i'm not up at the bridge i'm mostly likely here."

She slowly looked around the small room. Barely fitting his bed, a small desk, and wardrobe. She walked around looking at the warmly lit room. Resting her eyes on his desk she noticed his map along with a small lamp and a golden picture frame holding an exquisite woman with long raven like hair, kind chocolate eyes, and a smile whiter than pearls. "Who's this?" she questioned looking up at the now saddened Captain.

"No one."

"Can't be no one if you keep her in a frame on your desk."

"I used to love her… at least I thought I did."

"What happened? Bad break-up?"

"No, she died."

"Ooh god Killian I'm… I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine, I should uhh get my men ready. You can settle in and I'll see you soon." he stated before rushing out the room.

Emma studied the photo for a few more moments before gently placing it back in it's rightful spot. She closed his door contemplating on wether or not she wanted to go and find Killian again. However, she decided to give him some space and carried herself back to her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Within The Sea**

Chapter 2

It had been half a day of traveling and Regina was exhausted. The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached a grimy wall built of seaweed. The blonde gently banged on the walls, "New arrival!" she yelled. The doors slowly opened as they swam inside. Regina was in awe at the undersea kingdom she was witnessing. Small children played in a nearby field, houses were neatly placed in columns, buildings were blocked off due to construction. She was astonished at how normal their lives were here. Making their way around the land she found herself outside a large castle; she assumed it was Poseidon's. Heart racing, she was soon dragged inside to a simple common room.

The palace was beautiful. She sat on the cozy sofa provided while looking around at the large art work suspending on the walls. A fire was soon sprung alive, warming the waters around her. She immediately turned to see who was behind her and how this was all possible. Regina laid her eyes on a large man with long chestnut hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a simple seashell necklace and his long tail was a gorgeous hue of blues and grey. "Your majesty will be with you in a moment." he stated before leaving the two alone again.

"What's going to happen to me?" Regina whispered.

"I don't know… but I can assure you that everything will be okay." she gave the worried woman a small smile. Conversation cut short when a simple man swam into the room. His hair white as clouds, his dark grey eyes kind and humble laid upon her sending a shiver down her spine. Directly in front of her now he studied the wiry woman for a few minutes. "Thank you, Quinn. You can wait right outside. I'll be with you momentarily." His deep voice pierced through the silence. Quinn nodded and gave Regina another smile before being led out the room.

"Are you warm enough, Ms. Mills?" he asked before seating himself across from her. She simple nodded too terrified to speak. "I've been expecting you." She spoke none. "I know how scarred you must be, so I make it a routine to talk to all my new arrivals before they get settled in." Silence. "Well, I know you must have some sort of questions, concerns. Please ask away. I will answer everything as truthfully as possible." She waited a few moments, gathering her thoughts before taking a deep breath.

"Why…What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Well, you see, to make it simple, Mr. Jones came to me a while back… he wished to be given immortality. I can do that, but with a price." he waited before continuing, "You Regina… you were his price. You see most people who are in love and ask for that I give them a simple choice. They typically quickly decline as Mr. Jones did. I then test them to see how much "love" they have."

"You sent the storm that night-"

"Sent? No, I was that storm. It was created for the Jolly Rodger. He would have survived either way, but, you see, he made the decision to throw you and the other women overboard. That was not I. So I gave him his immortality and I made you into what you see now."

"What about the other women? Why did they have to die?"

"Ah, well… I waited too long and they met their fate."

"Their fate?! They were terrified! They drowned and the ones who tried to save themselves were some creature's dinner! How can you sit there and say that was their fate!"

"I had every intention to help those women, but I had to finish what I had started. I know you're upset and everything won't make sense right away, but it will. Until then, you need to see the doctor, get settled in here, and mostly learn how to use that fin of yours. I can't have you being carried everywhere. I'll place you into a house with Quinn. At least you'll have a familiar face around. She'll get you to your classes, your appointments, and she'll teach you the way around life here."

"So I'm just a prisoner to you?"

"No, not at all. You'll learn your purpose here soon enough, Regina." 

* * *

It had been a few days since Emma and Henry had boarded the Jolly Rodger. Emma was sitting on the dock drinking a warm cup of coffee while watching the sunrise. The crewmen worked around her carrying on as usual. They weren't as bad as Killian had warned her about. After the encounter at the bar and a few words from their Captain they knew to treat her just like one of them. "Good Morning!" the delighted voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to see Killian standing beside her, "Mornin'," she smiled up at the man.

"May I?" he gestured towards the seat next to her.

"Of course! Yeah." She scooted over for him.

"So, how are you and Henry doing? Everything going okay?"

"Yeah… I mean Henry's had some serious sea sickness, but other than that everything's fine."

"Ahh, well we'll dock land tonight. Get him some tea for the rest of the trip, maybe even have a night out."

"Ooh we don't have to do that-"

"I insist. We can afford a night off the ship."

"You sure it's not a problem?"

"Of course." She gave him a small smile before continuing to stare out into the open waters.

"Killian…" began easily, "about before, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"It's okay."

"No I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"I promise it's fine."

"Do you want.. to I don't know like talk about it?"

He laughed at her struggling sentence, "No I'm okay. It was a long time ago."

"Were you in love with her?" the question took him aback. He didn't quite know how to answer, mostly because he wasn't sure himself. Just then the sleepy and sick little boy came stumbling up the the deck.

"Mooom," he moaned. Emma quickly turned around to see her now extremely pale son grasping at his stomach.

"Henry!" she jumped up to kneel by his side, "ooh henry." stroking his poor face, "what's going on kid?"

"I don't feel good." he grumbled into his mothers shoulder. Emma worriedly looked back at Killian, "Maybe that stop won't be such a waste." He instantaneously hopped up giving Emma a slight nod before heading to the bridge to find the nearest land to dock.

It had taken two days before they had found a place to stop at. The sun was just as bright and warm as the previous days on sea. Killian instructed three of his men to look after the young child while Emma and himself went to seek a doctor. On their journey into town the two got to know each other a bit more. Emma had decided not to push him any further about the woman she found herself so desperately wanting to know more about.

"So what about Henry's father? He still in the picture?"

"No… he was just some guy I dated a long time ago. He was more of an adventurer than anything. When I got pregnant with Henry he stuck around.. for the first six months. Next thing I know I woke up one day and he was gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that, doll."

"Nothing to sorry about. I mean I kinda got lucky." he gave her a questioning look, "Henry's a great kind and although he's not yet hit the _where's my dad_ phase I'm hoping he'll grow to learn to forgive and not make the same mistake."

"Well I can assure you that you don't have anything to worry about. If he's anything like his mother he's going to grow up to be a really great person."

This made Emma smile to herself. Still hating away the two came across a small village only about a mile off shore. She sprung up a conversation with a kind looking elderly couple who pointed her in the direction of their local doctor. The kind woman gave them a few herbs and directed them to soak them in warm water and give the small child a cup every morning and every night.

Swiftly making their way back to the ship Emma immediately went to give her son the herbs as directed. A couple of hours had passed; Emma was in the kitchen making some soup for Henry when she heard his bare feet dragging down the hall. "What are you making?" he poked around the corner.

"Well look who's up. How ya feelin?" she turned to face him, "You look a lot better."

"I'm pretty hungry!" he laughed.

"I bet! We'll I got some soup on the stove; think your stomach can handle a few crackers?" He viciously nodded his head as she made his plate setting it down before returning to make herself a warm bowl. Sitting across from her son she found herself rethinking over the conversations she had had with Killian previously that afternoon. He mind instantly went back to the photo of the brunette on his desk. 'I wonder what her name is.' she thought. Henry observed his mother staring right through him. "Mom?" he he asked breaking through her train of thoughts.

"Hmm yeah?" she asked realizing she had been staring into nothingness.

"You alright?"

'Yeah I'm fine. How's the soup?"

"Good." he shrugged.

"What's on your mind kid?"

"I don't know… I just thought sailing on a pirate ship would be more… I don't know… fun." he said sharing down into his meal.

"Well I don't think is looking to start any wars with us on board Hen."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Well I did guarantee your safety." Killian appeared around the corner. "Sorry didn't mean to earsdrop. I was just walking by."

"Ooh it's okay. I'm glad you're here actually, Henry here is looking for a bit of some…. excitement. Any suggestions?"

"Well you can always go and chat with the crew! If you're looking for some good stories those are the men to look too! You should go and find Charlie, he's my right hand man! He'll give you a story worth your time and if you give him enough time he'll even teach yo how to swing around a sword here and there" he laughed. Emma gave him a questioning look. "Wooden swords of course. Nothing dangerous. Promise."

"Really!" the boy yelped "Mom can I go?!" he begged

"Eat some more. I don't want you passing out." Henry gulped down the rest of his soup before jumping out the seat and placing the bowl in the sink. Just before leaving Emma yelled out to him to put some socks on before going up into the cool evening.

"Thanks. I'll never be able to find him anymore" she joked

"No worries doll. My men will keep a good eye on him. That was a direct order." She eased her mind knowing that he would be okay with the crew. Also knowing eyes would always be on him. "So a few of us are heading back into town to grab a drink. Would you like to join me?"

"Ooh I wouldn't want to ruin a good boys night out." she laughed

"I insist! You haven't been off this ship in a week and we still have a long journey ahead. Treat yourself."

"Well I'll think about it."

"I'll take it. We'll be leaving in about an hour. Just met us on the deck if you want to come." And just like that he was off.

The evening was cool and you could taste the oceans salty breeze through the air. Killian waited sending his men along. He wanted to make sure that Emma wouldn't change her mind at the last minute. Ten minutes had gone by and he decided that she wasn't coming. Just as he was walking ashore he heard a soft voice call out for him to wait. He turned and watched Emma walking calming towards him, memorized by her every movement.

"Hey" she huffed as they turned to continue their way towards the bar.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Well I didn't want to leave Henry, but he insisted that he was fine staying with the other guys tonight."

"Ahh… remind me to thank him later." He laughed.

They carried on in silence until they reached the small pub filled with other ship workers, some commoners, and of course the other women that either worked there or where just trying to find a companion for the evening. Killian and herself found there way to the bar and ordered a few rounds of beer. Talking about anything and everything. Time was lost between the two of them as more and more drinks were passed their way. Killian excused himself to run out to the restroom, Emma could already tell he was drunk. She could tell it was already passed 1am and noted to get some water before they journeyed back to the ship. Killian returned feeling a bit refreshed, but still stumbled back to where Emma was seated.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"Yeaaahhh" he slurred whilst slumping back in his chair.

"Here I got you some water." she pushed the cold mug in his hands.

"I'm a Captain! I got this!" he shouted back. Emma stood up and attempted to help the drunken man towards to door. He tumbled forwards a bit before finding his footing and carrying on.

They two strolled easily through the woods, in no particular rush, Emma hoped the fresh air would calm the drunk and disorderly Captain down. He babbled on and on about his bother, how he got to be Captain of the Jolly Rodger, and all the beautiful and strange places he had been. He was in the middle of talking about a realm called _DreamWorld_ when Emma suddenly found herself asking the only question that seemed to be bouncing around in her head. "What's the women's name? In that picture on the desk?"

He took a deep breath before saying "Regina" speaking slowly as if she were to appear.

"Regina" Emma whispered back, letting the name linger in the air. Killian had noticed the way she took a moment to think about it. Placing the brunette's face to the name he had given.

"Why are you so interested in her?" he hiccuped

"What! I'm not! I mean she's beautiful so I just wanted to know her name." She picked up the pace in her steps whilst stopping all conversations. When they got back to the ship Emma helped Killian down to his room. He kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket and shirt on the back of the wooden chair. "Whoa sorry I should go." Emma covered her eye

"No need. Here" he walked over to his desk pulling out a small envelope giving it to Emma before hopping back on his bed.

"What's this?"

"Open it." she flipped it around and pulled out a tiny stack of photos. She glared down observing each portrait of the stunning brunette. "Regina… where were you guys in these?"

"She loved to go to this little beach, not too far from here actually, and she insisted that we spend the night every time we would pass by the town." Emma studied every pixel of the images in her hand. Beautiful pink sand laid on the ground, while the sunset in the background cupped around the woman's face. Cheek to cheek with Regina he seemed so happy… so in love. She couldn't help but wonder what happened.

* * *

Regina was awakened by Quinn at early dawn. She helped carry her down passed the square to a small cave like building. Once there she sat her down in chair and went to talk to an older woman seated behind a desk made of rocks. "New arrival appointment for Regina Mills." Quinn stated. The woman nodded and told her it would be a couple of minutes. She returned to Regina smiling a the wondering girl before her.

"So how'd you sleep last night? First nights always kinda rough."

"It was…."

"Rough." she giggled

"Yeah." she sounded defeated.

"Hey it's okay. Everyone here knows exactly what you're going through. We understand the worrying, constant questions that'll be roaming around your head-"

"And what about the heartache?"

Quinn looked down at her hands in her lap hesitating to answer, "some more than others." she whispered.

"Regina" a nurse appeared out in the waiting room

"Right here!" Quinn hopped up. She began to help the still seated brunette, however the nurse informed her that it wasn't necessary and her other orderlies would do that.

"She should be done in about an hour. You can come back then." she told the blonde. Quinn nodded, looking back at Regina she smiled "It's okay. Doctor Ives is the best. I'll be right out here when you get done, okay?" Regina nodded before being lifted by two strong nurses and carried back into the office.

Doctor Ives was an older woman with curly red hair tied back into a lose bun. Her emerald eyes were kind yet strong. She examined every inch of Regina's body from her new gills down to her exposed chest and finally over her still healing tail.

"Everything is going okay." she spoke with a warm calm voice, "Your fin will be fully healed within the next couple of weeks. Your lungs are strong and adjusting. How's your throat feeling?"

"The gills still hurt and it's a bit scratchy."

"Aah I can tell. However, that's all to be expected. The salt from the waters tend to cause a bit of swelling and irritation. Are you having any trouble sleeping?"

"Well yes… I mean with everything that's happened I haven't really been able to."

"Understandable." she nodded "typically when a person awakes from a fifty year slumber they tend to have a bit of trouble sleeping for the first few days or so-"

"I'm sorry what?! Fifty years! I've been asleep for fifty years?!"

"Poseidon didn't explain this to you?" Regina stared on heavily at the doctor now seated in front of her, "when you transition into a sea creature the body can't handle all the changes while awake. With all the new developments if you were awake you would die. The body goes through the same stages as if you were in a traumatic accident. Like many traumas your body shuts itself down putting you into a coma like sleep that way it can heal itself. Does that make sense Ms. Mills?" Dazed and confused Regina nodded on.

The rest of the appointment was a bit of a blur. She heard the doctor speaking asking questions but never actually listened to what she was saying. As promised, Quinn was out in the waiting room when Regina returned. The orderlies that assisted her left her with the blonde once again before disappearing back into the office. "So how'd it go?" the cheerful voice questioned. "I need to speak with Poseidon." her rasp voice murmured. "Regina we can't just barge in. We have rules-"

"I don't care!" she tried to yell, "take me there or I'll find another way!" The blonde swallowed hard before grabbing the angry brunette by the waist.

Quinn attempted to calm the woman down on their way over to the castle. Nonetheless Regina demanded to see him in instant. When they entered the castle Quinn attempted to explain to one of his guards why they were there… unannounced. When the guard denied them entrance Regina boiled with anger, her face became red, and as if she couldn't stand the living nightmare she was forced into she used all the adrenaline that was rushing through her body and screamed at the top of her lungs. She repeated the man's name over and over until she noticed the quite shocked man floating above the grand staircase just in front of them.

"Poseidon!" she again roared at the man her vocal cords even irritated.

" " he spoke with such calmness and confidence, "how may I help you?" This angered the woman even more.

"Fifty years! I was asleep for fifty years!"

"Yes you were."

"My friends? Family? What all happened to them?" she now struggled with her swelling throat.

"Well they've aged, some died. Time moves on . I know it's hard-"

"Don't you tell me _it's hard_!" she searched the man face for any reaction from him, but he stayed just as collected as before, "and what about Killian?" she barley whispered.

"KILLIAN!?" this upset him, he jetted over to her staring curiously at the woman, "How could you ask about him after everything he's done? He _murdered_ you! Tossed you aside like you were trash and here you are still in a complete trance! He doesn't love you Regina!" the words cut through her like shards of glass, "and when you realize it that is when you'll actually start to learn what you're worth and what you can really do." With a flick of his wrist the waters stormed around them.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Big thanks to my dear friend Katkriss for helping me edit through this one! Also I promise to post a new chapter each week until it's done. Thank you so much for all the love! Review and let me know what you liked/disliked! I love you all! Enjoy!***

 **Truth Within The Sea**

Chapter 3

Regina and Quinn immediately found themselves back at the front of their house. Quickly releasing Quinn's shoulders, Regina slumped to the ground and began to weep heavily. Quinn did her best to console the brunette, but knew she needed to get her to her swimming lesson. "I know he's harsh, but I promise it'll all get easier… it'll get better I promise," she placed a warm hand on Regina's shoulder. A shiver ran down the woman's spine. "Come on. I have to get you to your swim lesson." Regina sniffled before looking up into the icy blue eyes, and lifted her arms before being swiftly carried along the ocean floor.

When they arrived, she saw that the bright green field was set up almost like a normal track and field. Orange cones sat diagonally to each other in the middle whilst different size hurdles lay on the track provided. A short haired brunette with a long brown and teal tail approached the two ladies.

"You're late," she announced.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ada," Quinn quickly said. Ada ordered her to place regina in the middle of the field.

"You can come get her at noon." The annoyed woman spat.

"You think she'll be ready that soon?"

"That's all the time I have left for her today. Goodbye." Regina laid back on her elbows watching as Ada sent Quinn away. She swam over to her examining her body.

"Let me know if there's any pain anywhere," she said before gently rubbing up her fin. There was no major discomfort, so she keep her mouth shut. "Okay, did you know how to swim before you had your fin?"

"Yes, quite well actually."

"Good then this will be easier for you. All you have to do differently is use your fin as if it were your legs. There's actually not a huge difference… you have to use a bit more of your abdomen, but other than that not a difference at all. Try moving your fin up and down." Regina did her best to move the lump of flesh as directed.

"Engage the abdomen! You owe the fin not the other way around. Your brain knows what to do." Regina focused all her energy on her fin, she took a deep breath then instantly began to rise without warning. She rose higher and higher, and before she knew it she was almost seven feet above there ground.

"There you are Regina! A natural! See how easy it can be. Now think where do you want to go. It's that easy," Ada yelled from below. Regina took a moment to think and just like that she was off.

Regina swan up to the surface of the ocean, she hadn't seen the sun, other than it's reflection, since leaving the surface world. As she inhaled, the salty air tears welled. She missed her life in her world. Every night she would hope to awaken from a terrible nightmare back in her cabin on their ship. She stared over at the shore wishing to feel it's soft sands between her toes once more. Out of nowhere, storm clouds approached, her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes went black as the rage fumed inside her. 'How dare he!' she thought 'take away my life! My happiness!' A storm whirled around her as she dipped back down into the ocean. 'He will pay for this. If it's the last thing I do!'

"Well, look at you!" the familiar voice excited behind her. She turned around to see Quinn floating there with her arms across her chest. She gave the blonde a quick smile before lowering herself back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" blue eyes inquired.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here."

"Okay."

Quinn lead Regina downtown before settling into a small cafe for lunch.

"So… why are you still helping me? I mean don't you have other things to do rather than drag me around from one appointment to another? " Regina questioned.

"It's my job… I mean I like getting to know you and all, but once you're cleared to be on your own that's pretty much it. You'll find your own life again maybe leave. Who knows. Plus I find it kinda rewarding helping people through a really tough time" she shrugged

"So people leave?"

"I mean yeah you're not a prisoner theres seven seas to wonder through."

"Why haven't you?"

"I don't know… I like it here. It's safe… it's home now." Regina frowned at the comment, "you know what? we need to get you a bra maybe some cute accessories."

"Ooh I don't know…"

"Come on shopping always lifts a spirit!"

"I guess it would be nice not to be so… exposed anymore."

"Perfect! I know the perfect place!"

Later that evening, Regina stood looking at herself in the full length mirror provided in her room. She looked at herself in the new purple brassier Quinn had purchased for her earlier that day. She had just began to examine her fin when she head a knock on the front door. She peered through her adjacent door and tried to listen however all she could hear were muffled voices. Soon, a beautiful woman with long purple hair flowing down her back and lively lavender eyes burst into her room; Quinn following shortly after. She gleamed a bright smile while looking Regina up and down.

"New girl finally nice to meet cha," she said holding her hand out. Regina complied and shook it.

"Regina" she answered the unspoken question.

"Ooh I know who you are," she gleamed "Wanna come out tonight?"

"She has an early morning, Astrid." Anger and annoyance laced Quinn's words.

"What are you her mother?!" She shot her a hateful eye. "What'd ya say Regina?"

"I mean it's still pretty earlier and I could really use a drink."

"That's that then," she widely smiled.

Regina sat across from the other two woman; she had learned that the other cotton candy haired woman was Tess. Both were born mermaids and currently were there under strict laws. They chatted away about rules, other peers, and Poseidon. "He's a dick, but don't worry you won't be stuck here long." Tess said to her.

"So what's your story?" Astrid sincerely asked. Regina went on about what had happened before the incident and after.

"Men are such assholes!" the candy haired girl basically shouted. Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Now I'm stuck here and I honestly just want to see him… ask him why, ya know." Regina sighed looking down into her half empty drink.

"You don't need that you need to take revenge on his dirty pirate ass." Tess giggled

"Yeah if only."

"What if I could help you with that?" Astrid questioned

"What?"

Astrid leaned into the table and whispered "with magic."

"Magic."

"Shhh… haven't you heard of it?"

"Of course I have! I'm from the enchanted forest, but how do you-"

"Ooh she doesn't know yet." Tess laughed.

"Know what?"

"You honestly don't know who I am?" Astrid asked.

"No."

"Well I'm sure you've heard of my grandmother… Ursula."

"Ursula? Like the evil sea witch that stolen Ariel's voice and stuff?"

"Well there's a lot more to that story, but yeah. She taught me how to use my magic a long time ago."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do in this dump. Plus you're the first person who has an interesting enough story to… pursue." Regina stared in confusion. "listen you can't tell anyone especially not Quinn!"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say some people aren't as open to my magic here."

"Why?"

"Because of my family mostly, but hey you can't choose your family." she joked, "so you're from the enchanted forrest?" Regina nodded on "do tell me more."

Emma dragged herself out of bed the following morning, and quickly noticed that Henry was already gone though they were still docked. She tossed on her beige and blue dress then proceeded to tie her hair back before going up to the deck. The bright sun blinded her whilst the warm breeze suddenly hit the side of her face. She squinted and looked around.

"Morning mom!" Henry waved over to her from the other side of the ship. She waved over to him and then went back to the kitchen to fetch herself some coffee.

"Morning Captain."

"Aah morning," he muttered taking a large gulp of his coffee. "I want to apologize about last night."

"Ooh no need to apologize. I had a good time. I actually was wondering if we could stop by that beach?" she hesitated a moment, "the one-"

"The one I used to visit with Regina?" he stated more than asked. "I figured you'd want to go."

"How so?"

"Captain's intuition I suppose. We'll be leaving at noon, so if you need anything from town I would do so quickly."

Later that morning Emma decided to drag Henry along with her to the market to get a few necessities. They bought more meds along with groceries, a few new books and some fabric. On their way back to the ship Henry spotted a fortune teller carriage and although Emma thought they were all hoax it put a smile on her face to see her young child so excited about one. They stepped inside the colorful room, paid their toll and sat across from the old olive colored woman.

"Welcome Henry." she spoke humbly.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things young sir. The question is what do you want to know?"

"I don't know…" he thought for a moment, "my future I guess."

"Knowing the future can cause great happiness and less worry, however it can cause just as much darkness. I will tell you this you're at the beginning of a breathtaking adventure. You will grow into a wise young man and be tested on your loyalty sooner than you think. But I warn you be careful of your wondrous mind for it will lead to heartache and danger."

"What does that mean?" the small child listened carefully, lingering on every word.

"That is not for me to tell you. You must first choose your own path to take." Emma chuckled at this.

"Welp, there ya go kiddo." She patted him on the back to leave.

"And what about you Emma?"

"What about me?" she turned to face the woman again.

"Keep your eyes and heart open to the mysterious dark haired figure. Do not keep yourself so shielded off or you might miss your chance at true love."

Emma looked taken aback, "uhh yeaaaaah okay lady."

As the two strolled back to the Jolly Rodger, Henry went on and on about his fortune trying to figure out what it meant. Emma attempted to stay engaged but found herself lost in her own "fortune".

"Mysterious dark haired figure?" she thought to herself.

"And what about Killian?" this brought her attention back to the young boy.

"What about him?"

"He _must_ be the dark haired figure the lady was talking about!"

"Ooh henry no! I highly doubt that. We probably won't ever see him again once we get to Neverland."

"Unless you want to!"

"Henry," she stopped to kneel down to look him in the eyes, "look kid I don't want to get your hopes up for something that'll probably never happen. Killian is just a friend. That's all." Henry shrugged before continuing his interpretation of what the fortune teller had said to him all the way back to the ship.

Henry had ran off to tell his new friends about his fortune whilst Emma went to put up the groceries below deck. She heard a light knock at the kitchen doorway, leering over her shoulder she sees Smee standing behind her.

"Afternoon Emma. We're about to leave. You and Henry ready to go?"

"Yeah I think we are. Thanks," she smiled to turn towards him.

"No problem." he returned the soft gesture and proceeded to leave.

"Hey Smee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing!"

"You've known Killian awhile right?"

"Ooh yes I've been his good friend and seaman for a long time."

"Did… did you know Regina?" she hesitated.

" Oh," he briefly paused, " you should talk to Hook I… I mean Killian about that."

"I mean I kinda have, but he doesn't really tell me much."

"Look Emma.. it's really not my place-"

"At least just tell me how she died."

There was a long pause before he answered her, "drowned" he stated, "there was a terrible storm.. we lost good men that night… and women."

Silence grew between the two once more, "I have to go." he scurried out as if he had seen a ghost. However, Emma couldn't help feeling as if what he said wasn't the whole story; it only left her with more questions and even more conflicted about her feelings towards the Captain.

"Dear God… what have I gotten us into?"

Weeks had passed, Regina was making strides adjusting to her new life. She got a job at their local library in hopes she could read all she could on magic, mermaids, and their history. And as promised, Astrid took Regina out in open waters each night after most the citizens we're back in their caves. Astrid taught her the simplest of control and within a few lessons Regina had shown remarkable strength. It didn't take long before magic consumed her. Regina spent her days reading about magic her nights learning, and any down time practicing.

It was a warm night when Regina went out on her own. She had previously read about a traveling potion at the library and just knew she had to try it. There was only one place in the world that she wanted to go, needed to go. She longed to go somewhere familiar, secluded , somewhere she could gather her thoughts and be for just a moment. It had been the roughest six weeks of her life and she honestly doesn't know how she hasn't had a complete meltdown by now. Taking a deep breath, she quickly gathered the listed ingredients she had brought with her and briskly reread over the potion, like she hadn't already memorized it. Closing her eyes, she took another shaky breath and tossed the potion down. Immediately a glorious wave spun around her lifting her only a few inches off the ocean floor before dropping her back down. Regina sighed thinking she had failed, but after getting back on her fin she noticed a remarkable difference in the temperature of the waters and something new… the smell. There was a lighted smell to these waters, less grandly than her normal sea. She began swimming towards the shore slowly ascending. When she got to the surface she gasped in surprise. There she was staring at the divine pink sanded shores she remembered so well. It was sunset and picture perfect moment. She swam where the shore met the boulders near the shore and found a paradisiac place to lay out.

She sat there for what felt like hours just looking out at the sea. It was only the sound of laughter that brought her back to her right mind. _Who could have possibly found this beach?_ the brunette wondered. Quickly, she hobbled back into the ocean to see where the small giggles were coming from. Just around the banks, she came across a small boy playing with whom she assumed to be the boys mother. She smiled at the simplicity of the scene in front of her. She reminisced about her visits to that very beach wishing she could have had the chance to have a child just like the little boy.

Regina decided it probably wasn't the best idea to stay incase she was spotted by the child or worse his mother. She was just about to turn around and return home when a familiar drawl caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Swimming closer to the shore she confirmed her biggest fear. There standing on the shores looking the exact same the last time she had saw him was her love her enemy. The man that gave her everything and took everything all at once was Killian Jones. At first sight, all she felt was heartache seeing the captain again and in an instant it had been replaced with rage. Every bone in her body ached with anger; she never believed she could hate someone so much. Winds picked up as large black clouds appeared. The once calm waters began to stir, creating massive waves. She knew she needed to go but with every fiber in her body she needed to see what kind of life the captain was living now that she was gone.

Regina followed the couple back to the good ole Jolly Rodger. She couldn't believe after everything that had happened that he kept his stupid boat. With the waves slamming against the ship she knew he wouldn't carry on on whatever excursion he was on now. With everyone safe onboard, she swan around to the starboard of the ship, she knew every inch of The Jolly Rodger so it didn't take her long to find the room she was searching for. However, it wasn't whom she was looking for. She glared inside the small window to the Captain's Quarters to find the small boy and blonde woman preparing for bed. The blonde woman had just tucked the little boy in and had began to read him a story. Regina watched on as the boy slowly drifted in a peaceful slumber. She watched as the blonde gently slid out of his bed, kissed hime on the head and placed the book back on the night table by the bed. Unexpectedly the blonde quickly turned towards the window, fighting Regina she jetted back into the ocean to return home. "Who was that woman? And the the child? Did Killian have a new family? Or was she just collateral damage?" The possibilities raced around her mind.

Not wanting to leave, but not wanting to be exposed the brunette raced back home.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note: So I suggest listening to "Odysseus and the Siren's Song Part 2" by JJ's Tunes & Tales for this chapter. Enjoy. Review. Muah xoxo*

 **Truth Within The Sea**

Chapter 4

Emma held onto Henry's shoulders as he pushed himself higher on the rails of the ship. "Look ma! You can almost see the shore!" the boy screamed with excitement. "I know!" Emma smiled squinting in hopes of seeing the pink sanded beaches. It didn't take long to dock on shore. The sun was still high when the ship dock to shore. Emma and Henry decided to pack a beach picnic quickly down below deck,

"Ready Henry?" the blonde excitedly asked.

"Yeah" the boy hugged.

"What wrong?"

"Well since you asked I was wondering if I could invite Mr. Killian with us?"

"ooh" the blonde looked taken aback " I mean if he's not busy-"

"Thanks mom! I'll meet you on the deck!" Henry smiled, he jumped up and quickly ran down the hallway of the ship before Emma had a chance to finish.

A small knock at the Captain's door caught Killian's attention before seeing Henry peking from the other side.

"Hey Henry," he greeted

"Hey Mr. Killian, mom and I are going down to the beach for a picnic and we were wondering if you weren't busy if you wanted to come with?" the young boy asked nervously.

"Well you know Henry, this beach has some of the best dolphin spots in the entire world. It'd be a shame if I missed them so I guess I'll meet you two on deck in about ten minutes." Henry gleamed with a smile only a child could carry. He nodded before hurriedly running back down to his mother who was packing up their picnic basket in their cabin.

"He said he'd meet us in ten minutes ma!" they young boy yelled passed the door.

"Whoa where are you going?"

"Mr. Killian said this is one of the best dolphin spotting beaches in the world! I'll meet you up there!"

Before Emma could object the kid was already halfway up the stairs.

The three walked down the beach a bit finding a cozy spot to set up their picnic. The sun was high and there wasn't a cloud insight. Honestly Emma couldn't think of ever going to such a beautiful place. She instantly knew why this was the brunettes favorite spot. Emma watched on as Killian and Henry built a sand castle and joined them once the decided to go for a swim. Hours had pasted before Killian excused himself to take care of some business on ship. Henry begged to stay out and watch the sunset however, it didn't take much convincing on Emma's behalf. The two walked along the coast picking up seashells and watching the beauty of mother nature in front of them.

"Look ma!" Henry pointed out at the school of dolphins passing by.

"I see Henry! Aren't they beautiful," she stated more so of asked.

"If I lived in the ocean I would be a dolphin," the young boy declared.

"A dolphin eh. Then I would be… hmm… a SHARK," Emma yelled before she began tickling her son. Henry took off down the beach yelling back at his shark mother. They ran around until Emma slumped back down into the warm pink sands in attempt to catch her breath. She allowed Henry to go a collect a few more shells before it was time to head back to the ship.

"Hey you two still alright out there?" The Irish drawl brought Emma's focus back to the ship.

"Yeah, we're heading back now" she yelled across the beach. Emma noticed the wind had pick up and storm clouds were fast approaching.

Something had made a small splash in the waters that caught Henry's eye. He turned squirting to see if it was another dolphin. He took a step closer to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Come on kid! We gotta go," Emma had stopped to see what had grabbed Henry's attention before walking over to him, "Henry"

"I thought I saw a mermaid!"

"What? Henry a mermaid, come on there's a storm coming" Emma turned and began walking again.

"I' serious mom! It _was_ a mermaid!"

"Henry it's been a long day in the sun. It was probably just another dolphin or something. Plus mermaids don't exist and can we discuss this when we get on the boat!"

Knowing his mother he knew there was no point in trying to convince her without proper evidence. He knew exactly who he could go to to help with _Operation Siren_.

Rain quickly began to fall as the two raced back to the ship. Emma quickly told Henry to go and bathe before he caught a cold, he had just finish dressing for bed when his mother came to tuck him in. Emma had glanced over at the desk, every night Henry picked a story for them to read together and put it on the desk. She walked over grabbing the book before taking her place on the bed next to him. Tonight was _The Green Ribbon._ Emma had always found the story to be a bit unsettling especially for a child's bedtime book, but it was one of Henry's favorites so she basically knew it by heart. By the time she had finished Henry was fast asleep, she always wondered if Henry ever stayed up long enough to hear the ending if it would still be his favorite book. Emma gently got up and kissed Henry on the forehead before turning to place the book back on the desk. Emma gasped covering her mouth to ensure she wouldn't wake her sleeping son. She quickly stepped closer to the window glaring out into the dark abyss.

 _'_ It couldn't be' Emma thought to herself and as much as she tried to convey her thoughts she had looked over that photo enough times to know her eye, her mouth, her strong yet gentle jaw line. "Regina?" she whispered to herself.

Henry had snuck away right after breakfast to "help" a few seaman up on deck… at least that was the lie he told his mother. In actual retrospect he snuck into Killian's room in hopes of finding a book on mermaids. He found all kinds of maps and different books about the seas but nothing about mermaids anywhere. Soon he came upon the very photo Emma had questioned before. He starred at the photo of the brunette for a few moments before smoothly making his way out the Captains quarters. He had just closed the door when Killian came around the corridor.

"Looking for something lad?"

"Ooh well I was wondering if you were in there," he lied, "I think I saw a mermaid."

It was quiet almost too quiet, Quinn sat anxiously awaiting Poseidon in his office. He had sent for her that afternoon and she was escorted from work to his office. She had only been in his office a handful of time back when she had first transitioned and she was anxious to know the reasoning of why she was there. Soon the office door open and the blonde quickly rose to greet the older man.

"Please sit," he more so ordered than asked, "Quinn it's been brought to my attention that Regina and Astrid have… made acquaintance. Is that right?"

"I-I mean yeas sir umm.. that have gone out to dinner a few times." she stuttered.

"I'm making it your duty to make sure Regina doesn't-" he thought about his next word carefully, "that they don't get too friendly."

"Excuse me if 'm out of line, but why sir? I mean I have no rights to say who she can or cannot make friends with"

He sighed knowing he would be forced to explain the situation to the blonde.

"I chose Regina to become apart of this kingdom for a reason. I already know that Regina has been practicing magic," he raised his hand to silence Quinn, "I knew that she would learn about it eventually, however it's whom she is learning this magic from. You see Quinn Regina has the ability to become one of the most powerful sea witches any of the seven seas have seen. Whether she uses that magic for good is up to her."

"And you don't want her finding out about Ursula?"

"I'm sure she already knows all about my past with Ursula and her family. I'm worried that in her current state of mind revenge will take over and then we're all in trouble. If Regina gains the power that I assume she will have no one not even myself will be able to stop her."

Regina went through the motions of the day as usual however she could never clear her head of the events that took place the night before. She was about to leave for lunch when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey Regina!"

"Good afternoon Quinn." the brunette greeted.

"Want to have lunch together? I don't have to be back for another half hour or so?"

"Sorry I can't I actually have lunch plans already."

"Ooh," the blonde sounded hurt almost, "well maybe dinner tonight?"

"Umm yeah. I'll let you know. Look I gotta jet, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

Although she already felt bad about the situation with Regina she was order to keep a close eye on the newcomer. The curly headed blonde followed Regina out of the castle and out into the open waters of the sea. Knowing she should have reported the violation immediately she kept reminding herself that she was following strict orders from the king. She quickly found a nice boulder to hide behind so she wouldn't be seen and nestled in. Fifteen minutes had passed and all she had learned was that Regina liked to hangout in open waters. ' _She has to know how dangerous this is. I mean there was a whole class about it.'_ she theorized. In an instant a large maelstrom appeared bringing Astrid with it. As soon as it was there it was gone and the waters calmed themselves.

"It took you long enough." Regina announced.

"Well I ended up having to help Tess with something but don't worry we have plenty of time," she explained, "What should we work on today?"

"I need to learn how to transport in one of those cyclone thing you use."

"Well first they're called maelstroms, but I guess cyclone is correct too-"

"Anyways…" she interrupted

"Okay okay, so impatient today. I gave you the spell, did it not work?"

"No it work."

"And?"

"He already has another woman and her child living in our room!"

"What? Well I mean it has been a good fifty years-"

"Not the point!" she interrupted again.

"Okay calm your fin down. It's fairly easy just vision where you want us to go. Like really concentrate on where you want to go because one mistake and you could end up in some sticky situations… trust me. Okay close your eyes," Regina was hesitant, "come on trust me." Regina complied and closed her eyes. Forcing herself to concentrate as hard as she could.

"Okay think about your surroundings. What does the place look like, what does it smell like? Does it have a certain taste maybe something you've eaten there. Can you hear anything or feel anything? Really think about it. Now use your magic and take us there."

In an instant they were gone leaving Quinn baffled at what she just saw. _'So she IS learning magic from Astrid'_ Thinking she should probably be getting back to the kingdom while the coast was clear another shift in waters made her stay put. The two women had returned the same way they left.

"It'll take practice Regina, don't be discouraged. At least we weren't seen by those damn pirates. You know they hunt our kind right?"

"I know and I think it's time we start showing them who's really in charge of these seas." Regina smirked. After about another thirty minutes of practicing different magic and spells, the two went their separate ways in hopes of not being seen sneaking back into the kingdom.

That afternoon Regina found Quinn back at their place fixing dinner as promised. Although it indeed smelled amazing she found herself only wanting to do one thing.

"Hey" she announced her presents before scaring the young woman.

"Hey" she addressed the brunette without turning around.

"Are you still upset that I didn't go to lunch with you?"

"No! I'm upset because you didn't tell me you were practicing magic!"

"What? Wait… you followed me?"

"Yeah I did whoopi. Why didn't you tell me that you were learning magic? With Astrid to make matters worst!"

"Why does it matter? Why do you hate her so much Quinn? What has she ever done to you?"

"That's not the point Regina. You're putting yourself in great danger every time you're out in those waters. You're not strong enough to take on a shark or god knows what else."

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself thank you!"

"No you're not and that fit that you can't see that she's just using you is almost comical. Why do you need magic anyways?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yes it is! I have to report you Regina do you not understand that?"

"You will have to report yourself too in that case."

"I'm fine with dealing with my own consequences. Are you?"

"ENOUGH!" she finally screamed, "I'm sorry I have to do this Quinn, but I just need some more time." And just like that Regina waved her hand and erased all Quinn's memories from the past twelve hours. She cleared the kitchen before transporting Quinn into her bed to rest. She never intended on using her magic on the poor girl, but she left no choice. Soon Regina gathered her thoughts and left.

After multiple attempts the brunette finally found herself back at the pink sanded beach. It was still early evening when she arrived and spotted the beautiful blonde walking down the shore. She climbed up a few rocks and sat over looking the sea. She couldn't explain it but she needed to know more about the blonde, so she swam closer to see her better. She was only about ten feet away from the blonde when she noticed that the blonde was sketching. She inched her way closer until she was floating just under the rock the blonde was resting on.

Emma had noticed something was swimming near her and scooted closer to the edge of the boulder to get a better look.

Instantaneously green orbs met brown and both women gasped. Not knowing what to do with this new exposure, Regina slowly started to back away from the rocks.

"Wait," Emma finally spoke up, "Are you-" she lost her words

"A mermaid" the raspy voice was more beautiful than Emma had expected

"No… well yeah, but he told us you died."

"He who?" she knew but she had to hear it for herself.

"Killian." There it was even hearing his name sent magic flaming through her body.

"well as you can see I'm very much alive Miss…"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well Miss. Swan I should go."

"Wait! I have so many questions."

"As do I, but now is not the time nor place."

"You're hiding from him?"

"Quite the opposite. It's he who should be hiding from me."

And just like that she was gone.

Darkness had taken over finally and Regina watched as the seamen carried on with their evening routine like always… like nothing had happened. Images of that night flashed through her mind like lightning. She was angry, there was no denying that. Hours had passed and most the seamen had gone into town for a drink, Regina swan closer to the ship when he spotted a familiar face still cleaning. It was Oisin he clearly had aged but still kept himself very much in shape. an image of him pushing Alma off the very same ship that terrible night came back to Regina like it had happened yesterday. Before she knew it a song ripped through her as if telling a story only he and she would know.

 _"_ _Oisin, Oisin, Oisin. Come live with me, my island has everything, every wish, every dream waits for you. They'll all come true. You hear my song, you feel me calling, you hear my voice rising and falling. It's so hypnotic as I sing for you. Just for yo only you. Oisin, you'll come to me. Oisin, no man can resist once his ears have been kissed by this siren's song. So sing along. The life you knew is slowly fading. You can't say no to our persuading. You can't resist our serenading for you, just for you, only you. Oisin, aaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa. Oisin, come live with us. Oisin, come live with us."_

By the time the song was over the man was floating face down only a few inches away from Regina. _'What have I done'_ Regina stared at the body for a few moments before descending back into the depths of the sea.


End file.
